


Zutara Week Prompts

by Masayume



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masayume/pseuds/Masayume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of randomness. Since I am terrible at keeping up with Zutara Week/Month I plan to take the random prompts and stuff that I'm inspired by and collect them all here as I complete them. Warning: Lots of pure unadulterated fluff may be contained within-hope you enjoy! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zutara Week 2012 - Day Two - Momentous

**Zutara Week 2012 – Day Two – Momentous**

_“Life should be measured by how many moments take your breath away, instead of how many breaths you take.”_

-Unknown

* * *

The pain was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It had been coming in waves like this for hours and just when she thought it couldn’t get any worse, the next contraction always came on harder and stronger. Katara gritted her teeth, using all her will to hold back a scream as the next contraction hit, pain rippling down her spine and settling there for what felt like an eternity.

“Don’t fight it Katara, remember what I told you about the breathing? Hee hee hoo.” Suki mimicked the breathing technique.

“Suki, I know you’ve been through this twice already, but I swear to Tui and La, if you do that again I will I might have to hurt you.” Katara managed to wearily scold her friend as the contraction wave finally came to an end.

“You’re almost there; you’ve just got to hang on.” Suki said seemingly ignoring the Waterbender’s threat.

Katara paced the room, her large belly causing her to waddle. No matter what she did it was impossible to sit still. Her body refused to let her stay in one place but somehow it made the situation easier.

“Any word on Zuko yet?” She asked, though she had a feeling she knew the answer.

Suki’s face was grim, “You know Sokka will let us know the instant he hears anything.”

Katara frowned, suddenly, coming home to give birth to her first child didn’t seem like the smartest idea. Zuko was going to wrap up some urgent business in the Fire Nation before coming to join her, but no one could have guessed that Katara would go into labor now, two weeks early. The contractions started the day before and when she realized what they were and how much closer together they had been coming; she had Sokka send word to him immediately. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much chance he would make it here in time to see his child being born. This made Katara’s heart ache. As scared of becoming a father as he was, Zuko would want to be here, and Katara wanted him—no—needed him here.

Just as the next contraction was ready to hit Katara felt the pressure change and suddenly the urge to push overcame her. _Oh little one… you couldn’t wait just a little bit longer?_  

With a groan Katara clenched the side of the bed and called out, “Suki! I think the baby’s ready to come now!”

* * *

Katara could feel the light streaming in through the window of the hut two days later. Blinking her eyes she tried to gain her bearings. She had only had a couple hours of sleep and it was time to wake up again to feed the baby. Rolling over to where the baby was sleeping in her bassinet Katara stopped when she realized she wasn’t alone in the room.

There was her husband, sitting next to the bassinet starting at the little swaddled child in awe. Katara quietly took that moment to watch him. He reached into the bassinet gently taking one of Kya’s little hands in his, curling her fingers around one of his.  The smile that made its way across Zuko’s face made Katara’s heart melt. 

“Hi there, I’m your Dad.” He whispered reaching with other hand to caress the baby’s cheek.

Katara smiled as tears pricked in her eyes, she hated to ruin the moment but she couldn’t resist saying, “You are welcome to hold her you know.”

Zuko startled slightly, gently prying his finger from Kya’s grasp he turned to her his cheeks red, “Hey, how long have you been awake?”

“Long enough, how long have you been here?”

“I just got here a little bit ago. I’m so sorry I couldn’t be here sooner,” Zuko made his way over to her side of the bed and the sorrow in his voice was palpable.

Katara sat up and reached for him, sighing with relief once the familiarity of his arms encircled her. “It’s okay, you’re here now. Besides, you probably would have passed out had you been here for the actual event.”

He chuckled softly, nuzzling his cheek against the top of her head, “You’re probably right, but I still wish I could have been here all the same. I shouldn’t have let you go alone.”

“It’s not your fault I’m stubborn, besides you still got here in record time, how did you manage that?”

“Thankfully, Aang had stopped by for a brief visit when Sokka’s hawk arrived.”

“You took Appa?” Katara asked with surprise. Zuko wasn’t the biggest fan of flying.

“I know what you’re thinking, but to be here for this…” he trailed off as he turned and gestured towards their daughter, “I’d do anything.”

Katara sniffled, snuggling even deeper into his embrace. She never thought it would be possible to be this overwhelmed with happiness, but every moment with Zuko had taught her not to expect these feelings to ever change, they only got better. 

“I’d better feed her before it gets too much later,” she said reluctantly slipping out of his arms. Zuko moved from the side of the bed to allow her to get up, and offered her his arm to grip as she slowly and carefully stood up. The pain was still pretty intense, but moving was getting easier.

“How are you? Are you okay?” Concerned creased Zuko’s face when he saw how much it took for her just to move.

“I’m fine Zuko,” she reassured him, “childbirth just makes moving a little difficult for a while.”

Katara slowly moved to Kya’s bassinet, she bent down to reach in and gently gather the small bundle in her arms. It still amazed Katara that this beautiful miracle was really hers. Turning to Zuko she smiled at the look of wonder on his face.

“Do you want to hold her?”

“I don’t know, are you sure? I might break her.”

Giggling softly Katara couldn’t believe how adorable he still was after all this time. “Silly, you won’t break her; she’s a lot sturdier than she looks. Here,” she moved towards him, “cradle your arms like I am now.”

Zuko copied the position her arms were in and Katara leaned forward and place Kya in his arms. “There, that’s it. Now just be sure to cradle her head and bottom securely, and you’re fine.”

Katara moved away and let Zuko adjust, settling the tiny baby comfortably in the crux of his arms. A few moments of quiet passed as Zuko continued to stare down at their daughter and Katara would have given anything to know what he was thinking, when a tear suddenly ran down his cheek.

Shocked, Katara pressed forward and placed her hand on his cheek wiping the tear away, “Zuko, honey, what’s the matter?”

He shook his head and smiled at her, “Nothing, I just—I was so scared to do this—be a father I mean,  I had no idea how I would feel once I got here—but right now, I’m so happy. I didn’t think it was possible.”

Katara swallowed, her own tears welling up in her eyes once more, and leaned up to kiss him gently. “I’m so glad, because I’m going to need your help you know.”

“Yeah, I just hope that I can be the father that she deserves.”

“I know you are.”

Zuko’s smile grew even bigger and Katara knew she would keep this memory with her forever. Life was full of so many momentous occasions, but it was the little ones like this that really made life worth living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first contribution to Zutara Week. I skipped out on Serendipity because I'm personally having a hard time coming up with unique and fantastically in-depth ideas for each theme day this year, and instead of re-writing the same story over and over I think I'm just going to do a prompt as it hits me. This particular one-shot hits a little close to home and while it's been done time and time again, I needed to put my own spin on it.
> 
> This was a lovely product of a random plot bunny that presented itself and needed to get out of my head, and I haven't had the chance to write shameless fluff yet, so doing so was a great load of fun. I hope to keep the rest of the prompts on the lighter side, but we'll see how that works ;)
> 
> Many thanks to Jazzpha for reading over this for me to make sure it was presentable.
> 
> PS: Yes, the baby's name is Kya, because I lack creativity at 11 o'clock at night.


	2. Zutara Week 2012 - Day Four - Whimsical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless fluff with Daddy!Zuko, because how can I not?

**Zutara Week 2012 – Day Four – Whimsical**

_“Happiness often sneaks in through a door you didn’t know you left open.”_

-John Barrymore

* * *

The rhythmic patter of her slippers on the marble floor was the only sound that accompanied Katara as she wandered the long, winding halls of the Fire Nation palace in search of her husband. It wasn’t like him to be late for a meeting unless there was a good reason. While his schedule was methodically planned out each day, it was not uncommon for him to run behind occasionally on an especially busy day. However, this was not one of those days and before his housekeeper, Duan, sent the whole Fire Nation army in search of their sovereign she decided it would be much faster for her to find him.

First, she checked the usual places where he might have gotten detained but was disappointed when she was unable to find him in his study, the throne room, or the council chamber. So it wasn’t business that could account for his unexplained disappearance. That meant he must have ducked away for a brief respite from the constant toil that was the duty of the Firelord. He had been sneaking off more and more lately and with a smirk Katara realized that the answer had been obvious all along.

In the months following the birth of their first child Zuko would take advantage of each and every opportunity he could to spend time with their daughter. Sure enough, as she reached the doorway to the nursery she heard his voice drifting toward her. Edging her way quietly to the doorframe she peaked into the set of rooms that was dedicated to their future children. Much to her amusement, there was Zuko, in full Firelord regalia, on all fours trying to encourage the current sole occupant of the nursery--their 8 month old daughter Kya--to crawl.

It was quite a sight and Katara had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling aloud lest she be noticed.

"Come on Kya, watch daddy!" He encouraged the infant staring curiously up at him with big blue eyes. "Just like this. You're almost there; you just have to get your knees under you."

Kya sucked on her favorite fingers seemingly unmoved by Zuko's efforts to teach her how to become mobile. Zuko's expectant smile faded as he sat back on his knees and sighed. "Then again, I guess it's easier said than done."

Just as Katara was about to step into the room and comfort her husband that these things just take time, Kya stopped sucking on her fingers and lurched her upper body forward placing both hands on the ground.

"That's it princess! You can do it!" Zuko excitedly cheered Kya toward him. For a few moments Kya struggled to get her chubby little legs underneath her body. Her tiny face scrunched in concentration and Zuko was back in position on all fours again to lead by example. "See, just like daddy."

A few grunts of complaint from Kya followed in response. Finally, Kya was on her hands and knees rocking in place. "You've got it Kya, now, just push forward." Zuko led by example, again putting one hand and knee in front of the other crawling forward. Katara watched eagerly from the doorframe as Kya’s small limbs lurched awkwardly ahead of her. She didn't make it far before giving up and deciding that her fingers were much more interesting but those few precious movements were all Zuko needed.

With a victorious laugh, he swooped in picking up Kya and tossing her in the air. Peals of laughter erupted from the brunette’s tiny body as Zuko stood spinning her around in his arms.

"That's my little girl! I knew you could do it." He said ecstatically while placing a kiss on Kya’s cheek.

"She has a great teacher." Katara commented, deciding now was a good place to make her presence known.

“How long have you been there?” Zuko asked as the faintest tinges of pink bloomed across his cheeks in embarrassment.

“Long enough to see our little girl crawl for the first time.” She answered with a meaningful smile.

Zuko beamed down at the baby in his arms, “We didn’t do too bad, did we sweetie?”

Kya responded by gurgling and patting his chest with her hands. Zuko chuckled lightly, kissing Kya’s forehead before he handed the infant to Katara. “She’s talented like her mother.”

Shifting the child to her hip Katara replied, “Yes, but she’s determined like her father.”

Gifting her with his characteristic crooked smile, Zuko leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet and tender kiss that was regrettably short. “If you’re here, that means someone is looking for me, which means I had better find Duan before he sends half the capitol looking for me.” He said with a sigh as he pulled away.

Katara patted his cheek sympathetically, “We’ll be here waiting for you when you are finished.”

The brilliant smile that crossed Zuko’s features took Katara’s breath away. She knew how much it meant to him to have a family and how important it was for them to spend as much time together as possible, even with his busy schedule. Fatherhood, while still new, brought out sides of Zuko that Katara had never seen before, and she found it was as if she had discovered a whole new part of him to fall in love with.

Folding his wife in daughter in his arms for a hug Zuko spoke, “I will see both of you beauties later. Be good for mommy little one.” He kissed Kya one last time before retreating into the hall.

Katara smiled down at her daughter, “How about you show me what daddy taught you some more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Zutara Week 2013 is over and I'm still working on plot bunnies from 2012. Sue me. This was inspired a little late but I felt it fit here in this little corner of my story box so here it shall be. This is not beta'd and basically late night drabble that has no purpose other than just being fluffy.
> 
> Yep, I'm sticking with Kya as the baby name. It fits. I'm not usually one for naming your kids after family members or things like that, but given how special Katara's mother was to her, I really can't see her naming her first baby girl anything else.


	3. Zutara Week 2013 - Day 3 - Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime after "The Ember Island Players" and before "The Phoenix King".

**Zutara Week 2013 - Day 3: Voices**

_"But that intimacy of mutual embarrassment, in which each feels that the other is feeling something, having once existed, its effect is not to be done away with."_

\- George Eliot

* * *

"Oh come on... I know it's in here somewhere!" Katara all but shouted in barely contained aggravation as she bent down and looked under the bed.

"Looking for something in particular?" A familiar husky voice asked from behind.

Startled, Katara shot herself upright only to visibly relax when she caught sight of the owner of the voice leaning against the doorframe. "Oh, Zuko. It's just you."

One dark eyebrow raised with interest, " _Just_  me huh? And is there a particular reason you're snooping around your brother's room?"

Huffing a sigh and pushing stray strands of hair from her face Katara grumbled, "Yes, actually, my mother's necklace." She touched the place on her collar where the beloved keepsake usually resided. "I had it this morning but somehow over the course of the day I lost it and I've already checked everywhere else I've been. I thought it might be in here somewhere since I had been in here to wake him up earlier but I just can't find it." Frustration gave way to sadness as her face slowly fell while she recounted the tale of her fruitless search.

Zuko suffered a brief moment of internal panic. Call it a weakness, but the site of an upset girl always set off his fight or flight instincts. Most likely a holdover from being stranded on a boat with nothing but men for three years but despite his recent experiences with the various female members of Team Avatar and Mai he was no more confident now than he was as a boy.

He had just been passing by on his way to meet Sokka when he heard what he recognized as her irritated voice coming from an unusual location and decided to investigate, but seeing her on her knees on the floor, a look of defeat on her normally vibrant features, he felt compelled to help. Internally mustering his courage he crossed the room to where she sat, head hung glumly, and crouched down to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry; I'm sure we can find it. This is a big place but it has to be around here somewhere, right?"

She agreed with a weak nod, "But I've looked just about everywhere I can think of…"

"Then we'll just have to look again. Come on, I'll help you." Reaching down Zuko took Katara's hands in his, determined not to notice how small and soft they were, pulling her to her feet.

Katara smiled and opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps and muffled voices in the hallway. Both teens stood frozen blue eyes meeting gold with alarm as the sounds came closer.

"But Sokka what about your sword practice with Zuko?" Suki's voice could be heard more clearly.

"It isn't for another hour, I've got time." Sokka's voice replied with a smoothness that made Katara groan internally.

By the sound of their voices it was clear they weren't far down the hall and they were headed this way. Making a split second decision Katara tugged Zuko's hands and dragged him to the wardrobe that stood against the wall across from the bed.

"What are you doing?" He whispered frantically.

"We have to hide; if he finds us in here he'll flip!"

"This is ridiculous. Both of us are not going to fit in there."

"We'll make it work, now in!" Katara pulled the doors open and pushed Zuko inside before he could protest further, immediately climbing in after him and shutting the doors behind them.

The doors clicked shut just as Sokka and Suki could be heard entering the room. There was some shuffling and other sounds Katara couldn't quite identify but then Suki's much louder giggle sounded from the direction of the bed. "Stop, that tickles!"

The temporary relief Katara had felt at finding a hiding place was instantly replaced with dread as she realized all too late that this was quite possibly the worst plan she had ever come up with. The wardrobe, while generally spacious for clothing, was anything but with the two teenagers crammed inside. While it was too dark to see clearly, Katara was keenly aware of being pressed up against the very real, very solidly warm form that was Zuko. She felt her cheeks burn intensely and was glad for the darkness so that Zuko couldn't notice. Though not able to see clearly she could feel her legs tangled between his with the weight of the clothes that surrounded them pressing her against his noticeably muscular chest. Shifting awkwardly she struggled to gain a little space between them for the sake of her nerves.

"Would you stop that?" He hissed.

"Move—you're too close." She did her best to whisper quietly her hands finding purchase against one of the walls of the wardrobe allowing her to push away from his body slightly.

"Now whose fault is that?" He snapped back, "I can't move-!" Katara shot her hand over his mouth as Suki's voice queried, "Did you hear that?"

Tense silence reigned for a few heartbeats as Katara and Zuko held their breaths. "Nah, you're just hearing things." Sokka dismissed her concerns easily. "Now, where were we? Mmm… about here I think."

There was the sound of kisses against flesh followed by a very contented sigh from outside the wardrobe and Katara cringed. No, no, no,  _no_! This was  _NOT_  happening! She just wanted to find her mother's necklace. How the heck had it turned into this? A wet sensation on her hand almost made her gasp as she ripped her hand away from Zuko's mouth. The smidgen of light that trailed in allowed her to just make out the irritated look on his face. Had he seriously just licked her hand? Resisting the urge to shout she reached down and pinched his side causing him to flinch and knock an elbow against the back of their wooden enclosure.

"Now I know I heard that." Suki spoke again.

"Come on babe, it's just us, there's nothing to worry about." Sokka's tried to reassure his girlfriend. "We haven't had a spare moment to ourselves since we got here. Relax." The sounds of kissing—what Katara hoped was just kissing—resumed yet again followed soon after by a gasp and Suki's pleasure-filled moan.

Katara blanched. Oh god, this  _was_  happening. There was no escaping this without getting caught and she really didn't want to deal with revealing their hiding place what the extreme discomfiture that was likely to follow for all involved. Not only would Sokka get the completely wrong idea at her being in his closet with Zuko, but she would most likely never hear the end of this from Toph. The blind girl had a knack for knowing things she shouldn't. The bed creaked and Katara whimpered quietly. She had been blissfully in denial about just how intimate Suki and Sokka had become but that was now completely out the window. Eyes having finally adjusted to the darkness Katara ventured a hesitant glance up at Zuko who looked just as utterly horrified as she did. He had been trying valiantly not to look at her but when he felt her gaze on him he finally conceded.

"Oh Sokka… that feels  _so_  good." Suki's voice purred and they both had to keep from gagging. Try though they might to ignore the sounds on the other side of the doors the noise of ruffled clothing being shed, gasps, and moans kept drifting in.

In an effort to remain undetected Zuko leaned down and whispered in her ear grumpily, "You owe me  _big_  time for this."

Katara winced and shivered at the same time as his warm breath tickled her ear. She at least had the decency to look abashed. "Had I known this would happen we wouldn't be in here but I am  _not_  going out there  _now_."

There was a hiss and another moan, this time more noticeably from Sokka. Katara was horrified. She debated jumping out of the wardrobe and letting her brother know she was there just so she wouldn't have to listen to a side of her brother she really had no desire to ever know. In a desperate effort to block out the noise Katara clamped her hands over her ears forgetting her supportive hold on the wall.

Zuko grunted in surprise with the sudden return of her full weight against him. He thought to scold her but anything he might have said immediately died on his tongue when he felt her trembling. His arms automatically wrapped themselves around her protectively and Zuko cursed internally. This was not the time to notice how good her body felt pressed up against him.

"Here," Zuko grabbed a heavy robe wrapping it around the shaking Waterbender. "That should help block some of the—er, noise." He shifted enough to turn her away from the door and as far from the sounds as possible, tucking her smaller frame protectively against his side. He tried not to rejoice too much when he felt her snuggle closer, burying her face against his shoulder.

They remained like that for countless minutes. Sokka and Suki continued on uninterrupted and Zuko found that blocking the noise out was easier when let his mind drill itself through all the useless historical facts he had been forced to regurgitate as a child. Anything else but focusing on how Katara smelled of some wonderfully fragrant flower he couldn't distinguish or how perfectly she fit against him. He tried not to dwell too much on how different this felt from when he embraced Mai. He loved the raven-haired girl but even she hadn't been able to disarm him as effortlessly as the brunette he held in his arms seemed to be capable of. The mere thought making him feel horribly guilty and helping him to keep his thoughts from drifting off any further where they shouldn't.

After what felt like an eternity, the noises finally ceased and the young couple could be heard re-dressing and leaving the room. Waiting a few moments more just to be safe, Zuko pulled the robe down from over Katara's head. "Hey, coast is clear, they're gone."

Removing her hands from over her ears Katara's cobalt eyes blinked blearily up at him and Zuko felt his heart flutter at the charmingly dazed look on her face. His gaze flickered to her lips and he caught himself wondering, not for the first time, what it might be like to capture them with his own.

"Zuko?" Her voice inquired innocently and Zuko had to physically shake his head of the treacherous thoughts. This was the worst possible moment to be thinking such things.

Clearing his throat awkwardly he responded, "We should get out of here."

Katara inclined her head peering inquisitively at him. Had she just imagined that? For a brief instant he looked as if he was about to kiss her but as quickly as the moment was there it had passed and Katara wasn't certain it had happened at all. Reluctantly pushing away from him and out the doors of the wardrobe, she did her best to tell herself that she did not regret having to leave the warmth of his arms; that the rightness of it had all been just her heart playing tricks on her. She only had her experience with Jet for comparison and while being close with him had been nice and flattering, something about Zuko's embrace had made her feel safe and protected on a level that she had never felt before.

Stepping out of the wardrobe she instantly stretched her arms over her head relishing the feeling of being freed from the enclosed space. "I never want to go through _that_  again."

"I don't know that I'll be able to look at Sokka straight again." Zuko agreed as he too climbed out of the wardrobe. "Though given their sneaking around I'm surprised they haven't been caught before now."

Katara gaped at Zuko. "They—they what? You mean this isn't their first time?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?" There was no hiding the surprise at such a normally observant person not being aware of something so obvious. "They've been sneaking around since we brought Suki back from the Boiling Rock. In fact, I bumped into Suki making her way to Sokka's tent on the night I went to ask him about your mom."

"Ugh—that's—h-he—they—oh my god what if—? Okay I can't think about this anymore." Her face sunk into her hands suddenly exhausted.

"Well, the good news is I found your mother's necklace." Zuko walked over to the side of the bed staring uneasily at the rumpled sheets. "Bad news is you may not want to wear it ever again."

Katara did not think it was possible to be anymore humiliated or horrified today than she already was but surprisingly the universe seemed determined to prove her wrong. Moving over to where Zuko stood, there, in the midst of the maroon sheets was the item she had been seeking. Tentatively she reached a hand out and plucked her necklace from the bed like it was infected.

"This is the worst day ever." She moaned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely random story that possessed me a few weeks ago. Basically I just wanted to shove Katara and Zuko in a closet and see where the scenario took me. I think I'm pretty happy with the results. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Katara, Zuko, and AtLA do not belong to me. I just like to pretend otherwise.


	4. Zutara Week 2014 – Day One – Melancholy

**Zutara Week 2014 – Day One: Melancholy**

" _Must be strong and we must let go, cannot say what our hearts must know. How can I not love you? What do I tell my heart? When do I not want you, here in my arms? How does one waltz away from all the memories? How do I not miss you when you are gone?"_

\- "How Can I Not Love You" by Joy Enriquez

* * *

"Kya, for the last time,  _please_  stop waterbending your brother into an ice cube." Katara begged her 10-year-old daughter for what felt like the hundredth time that week.

"Yes mom." Kya huffed and bent her brother free from his icy encasement.

12-year-old Bumi glared balefully at his sister and Katara sighed with utter exhaustion. Shading her eyes she looked out over the horizon searching for any signs of her husband and his flying bison, scowling when only the crystalline clouds were to be seen.  _A week,_  she thought,  _he said he'd only be gone for a week._

Turning back to the laundry she took the wet clothes and continued to spread them across the line to dry in the spring sun. While bending the water out was faster sometimes Katara preferred to let nature dry the clothes for her.

Suddenly, there was a large growling noise in the sky startling Katara from her chore.

"Mommy look!" Kya exclaimed, pointing to the sky, "It's a dragon!"

Katara's heart thumped. For a moment she had thought it was Aang returning on Appa but the wriggling red streak in the sky was definitely not Appa. A red dragon meant only one person.  _It's been five years, what could he possibly want to come here for?_

Bumi and Kya raced excitedly to the entry gate to greet their incoming guest. Katara intentionally lagged behind, combing her fingers nervously through her long chestnut hair. There was no reason to be so worked up she told herself, for all she knew this was purely a business visit.

With a mighty grumble the great red dragon, Yan, descended. He touched down on the ground just in front of the temple and Katara awed the beast as she approached. It had been years since she had seen the Fire Lord's dragon companion but he had certainly grown. Lowering his massive head Yan allowed his rider to dismount just in front of the bright eager faces of her children.

"Uncle Zuko!" Both kids erupted at once, running to embrace the man.

Fire Lord Zuko chuckled warmly as Kya and Bumi hugged him, nearly knocking him to the ground. Katara smiled wistfully, years of practice managing to reduce the pain in her heart to a dull ache. It had been five years but Zuko looked much the same as last she had seen him. Long dark hair draped his shoulders, half pulled back and adorned with the flame symbolizing Fire Nation royalty.

"It's good to see you too, look at how big you're both getting!" Zuko made a show of admiring both Kya and Bumi. "Kya I think you're almost as tall as Youmei."

Kya beamed proudly, "Mama says I'll be ready to start working on more advanced forms of bending soon."

"Is that so?"

"Uncle Sokka's been teaching me how to use a sword." Bumi boasted, not to be out-done by his younger sister.

"A  _wooden_  one." Kya teased.

"Everyone has to start somewhere." Her brother shot back hotly.

"Now children, I'm sure the Fire Lord is very exhausted from his trip, why don't you let him come in and rest before hounding him on all your progress?" Katara admonished gently as she walked down the steps.

Zuko looked up, a look of surprise on his face, which he expertly schooled so that it was only a flicker. "Hello Katara." He greeted, smiling faintly.

"Zuko, to what do we owe this pleasure?" She smiled politely in return. She was no longer a silly girl unable to control her feelings. Decades of experience had taught her how to hide what she really felt.

"You'll have to forgive me for visiting without notice, but I was on my way back to the Fire Nation and Aang asked me to swing by."

"Let me guess," Katara said frowning, "He's going to be longer than he thought?"

"Unfortunately, something came up while he and Tenzin were at the Eastern Air Temple." Zuko grimaced, looking rather uncomfortable being the messenger with such disappointing tidings. "He says he's sorry and that they'll come back home as soon as they can."

Katara sighed openly; it was so very like her husband to send someone else to tell her he wouldn't be home as he had promised.

"Well, that's to be expected I guess. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to come here personally and tell us. I'm sorry my husband inconvenienced you like that."

"It's never an inconvenience." Zuko said, frowning at her stiff formality. "I was overdue for a visit anyway."

"Come on Uncle Zuko," Kya ran forward taking one of his hands and tugging on it, "Bumi and I can show you around."

"Yeah, I bet you haven't seen the Sky Bison stables!" Bumi added excitedly, rushing forward to take Zuko's other hand.

As the kids began to drag him off Zuko chuckled, "You're right, I don't think I have. Do you think there's enough space for Yan?"

Kya pursed her lips in thought, "There might be, but I don't know if the other bison would like that."

"That's not a problem, Yan's friendly, he won't hurt them." Zuko promised.

"It'll be fine Kya, most of them are just babies anyway and Moogi is with dad and Tenzin." Bumi told his sister. "Come on!"

Bumi and Kya tugged the Fire Lord off in the direction of the stables, babbling excitedly to their guest. Katara watched them off, smiling she called after them, "Just make sure you're back inside for dinner!"

"We will mom!" Her kids answered in unison.

Ambling behind her children Zuko looked over his shoulder, gracing her with one of his crooked smiles that made her heart skip a beat. He hadn't changed at all. Sucking in a breath Katara reminded herself that she wasn't a child anymore and turned back to go inside and start preparing dinner.

* * *

Dinner had been quite an event. Katara couldn't get a word in edge-wise between her two children constantly chattering at Zuko. The last time he'd seen them they'd been much younger and not nearly as articulate, but now they carried on back and forth on a multitude of subjects. Kya loved telling Zuko about her training and how she couldn't wait to see Youmei, Zuko's daughter who was only a year older than Bumi, and show her what she could do. Bumi, on the other hand, was beyond excited to share some of the moves Zuko had shown him.

"It was so amazing mom, did you know Uncle Zuko uses dual dao blades! I've never known a bender who learned how to use swords before." It was all he could do to remain in his seat, he was bursting with energy.

Katara chuckled, "Zuko's always been unique in that regard. It's come in handy many times, for as powerful as benders are without our bending we are defenseless. Your Aunt Suki taught me how to defend myself in hand to hand combat—bending isn't everything kids."

Bumi nodded happily in agreement while Kya seemed to grow quiet in contemplation. "Do you think Aunt Suki might teach me some moves momma?"

"Of course, sweetie, and I can show you what she taught me."

Kya seemed to brighten at this, taking a few more bites of her dinner.

"Mom," Bumi piped up next, "when are dad and Tenzin coming home?"

Katara couldn't help the frown that crossed her face, shooting a look at Zuko who cleared his throat and replied, "He told me that he would be home as soon as he could. There were just some more things he wanted to show Tenzin before he came back home."

"Oh," Katara's heart caved a little as Bumi's face crumpled with disappointment.

"Your father will be home as soon as he can," Katara assured her son, reaching over to rumple his brown hair lovingly, "and then you can show him how good you're getting at the sword."

"I guess," Bumi said apathetically.

Silence descended over the table as the kids ate their dinner, but the mirth had gone from their faces. Zuko looked at Katara with concern shining in his golden eyes and all she could do was return the look sadly.

Aang meant well, taking Tenzin with him as he traveled the world on his Avatar duties, spending most of the time at the different air temples training Tenzin and teaching him Air Nomad culture. Katara could understand—they'd had a hundred different… talks… about it; she knew this was important to him and ever since Tenzin had shown his abilities to airbend Aang had been determined that Tenzin would carry on his legacy. But he was never there to see the pained looks on Kya and Bumi's face when they were left behind.

"Okay kids, it's time to get ready for bed. Go and wash up and I'll be by in a little bit to tell you stories." Katara told them.

"Can Uncle Zuko tell us stories tonight mom?" Bumi asked as he got up from the table.

"It's up to him honey."

"I would be more than happy to, my uncle told me lots of stories and Youmei has grown tired of hearing most of them by now." Zuko chuckled awkwardly.

Both kids exchanged happy looks and headed off to their rooms to get ready for bed. Katara stood and began gathering dishes from the table; diligently pretending that being alone with her firebending companion wasn't making her heart pound nervously.

"Here," he offered, "let me help." Stacking his empty dishes together he reached for the ones Katara was unable to get.

"Oh, please, you don't have to—"

"For old time's sake?"

Katara felt the heat rise on her cheeks and immediately tried to get better control of herself, "Thank you."

He helped her gather up the dishes and followed her into the kitchen, placing them in the basin to be washed. Katara busied herself with cleaning the dishes, Zuko falling in beside her to dry them.

"It's been a long time since I've done this," He admitted with a laugh.

"Just don't break anything."

"Yes ma'am."

They stood there, cleaning and drying the dishes in companionable silence. Katara mused internally that it felt as if no time had passed at all and they were teens again, things had been so much easier then.

"How's Mai?" She finally decided to break the silence.

Zuko sighed, "She's good; she took Youmei to visit her parents for a few weeks. It gets her out of the palace which makes her much happier."

"Being Fire Lady is a tough job," Katara commented, she and Mai had never been particularly close but they had managed to come to an understanding over the years. She knew the raven-haired beauty never liked politics, but she did her best out of her love for Zuko but took advantage of any opportunity to leave the confines of the royal palace.

"How often does Aang take Tenzin off on his trips?"

The question was innocent enough but Katara dropped the dish she was scrubbing with a weary sigh. "Ever since Tenzin started airbending they've become more frequent. It used to just be for a few days, now it's been turning into weeks.

"Aang insists that it's always just to the air temples to expose Tenzin to his culture, but Tenzin came home last time raving about the elephant koi and Kya and Bumi were so heartbroken. Aang had been promising to take them to ride the elephant koi when they were old enough, but he took Tenzin even though he's not even 7 yet."

There was a warmth on her shoulder and Katara turned to see Zuko looking at her with sympathy, his hand a comforting reminder that she could confide in him about anything.

"I don't know what to do, I tell him that he needs to take Kya and Bumi too but he always says 'next time'," Katara swallowed the lump in her throat, "but he's never here to see their faces, to hear them question if he really loves them as much as Tenzin.

"Zuko, I love him but he just doesn't understand. Growing up he lived in a community with other airbenders, he's not used to the idea of a traditional family and he somehow thinks I should be enough for Kya and Bumi. He doesn't realize how much they need their father."

The tears broke free then and Katara felt so foolish. It had been years since she and Zuko had been alone like this but he always understood and never judged her feelings. Ever since that day in the caves a life time ago she somehow found herself sharing her burdens with him in a way she was never able to share them with anyone else.

Silently Zuko took her in his arms and let her cry, holding her close. He was so much broader and solid than Aang. Aang was literally like trying to hold air, Zuko was warmth and stability. With a pang in her heart Katara realized she had missed this. There had been a chance, long ago, that they could've been something very different, but duty and obligation took precedence and they had agreed that whatever it was they had would have to be put aside.

Katara allowed him to hold her, burying her face in his chest as she cried. It was as if the dam had opened and she was able to release all those feelings she had buried deep within.

"I could take him on a field trip of my own again if you want," Zuko's chest rumbled as he spoke.

"No, that's okay." A choked laugh bubbled up from Katara's lips; lifting her head from his chest she tried to scrub the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen you in years and here I am blubbering on you."

"Hey," Zuko said, tucking a finger under her chin to look into her eyes, "you never have to apologize to me, you know that."

Katara gave him a watery smile, "Thank you."

"Mom?" Kya's small voice came from the doorway.

Pushing away from Zuko with a speed that would have made a komodo rhino jealous Katara whirled to face her daughter, hoping that it wasn't so obvious that she had been crying. "What is it honey?"

"Bumi and I are ready for bed."

"Okay, I'll be right there in a moment." Zuko told her.

Kya nodded with a smile, looking curiously between Zuko and her mother before wandering back down the hall to her room.

As soon as Kya disappeared around the corner Katara sagged against the counter with a sigh, covering her face with her hand, her heart pounding furiously in her chest. She had let her emotions get the best of her and completely forgotten herself.

"I'll go tell them some stories, hopefully they'll get so bored they'll fall asleep, Youmei usually does." Zuko said, followed with an awkward chuckle.

Katara lifted her head so she could smile, "You'd be surprised with those two."

"I'm sure I will be," he said with an affectionate smile, heading off down the hall in the direction Kya had gone just a few moments before.

Katara watched him go, smile fading from her face. This was harder than she thought.

* * *

Once the chores had been completed for the evening Katara went to check on Zuko and the kids, making her last rounds before settling in for the night. As she approached down the hall she could hear Zuko's muffled voice trailing from the bedroom. Treading quietly Katara came to the doorway; the sliding door was left slightly opened so that she was able to peek inside.

Both kids were curled up on Kya's bed, Kya already fast asleep but Bumi was fighting it, raptly paying attention to the tale Zuko was telling. Zuko sat at the end of the bed, hands gesturing dramatically as he told Bumi, "And then from their mouths erupted a great swirl of flames in more colors than you can imagine! Your father and I stood transfixed in the middle, watching the flames whirl around us. To this day I have never seen a more beautiful sight."

"Will you teach me the Dancing Dragon?" Bumi's eyes shone bright with wonder despite their obvious exhaustion.

Zuko smiled indulgently, "Sure, I'll show you the moves before I leave tomorrow."

"Aww, do you have to leave so soon?"

"I'm afraid so buddy, the Fire Nation can only run itself for so long."

"Will you come visit us again?"

Katara held her breath as her son peppered her old friend with questions, Zuko clearly hesitating before thoughtfully answering, "I can't promise you anything, but I will try, okay?"

"Bumi," she called softly, pushing the door open all the way to enter Kya's room, "it's getting late honey, and you need to get to your room."

Crawling out of Kya's bed Bumi started to leave the room, turning to look over his shoulder at Zuko, "Thank you for the stories Uncle Zuko."

"Anytime."

Katara hugged her son, kissing the top of his dark hair, "Good night sweetheart, sleep well."

"Night mom," he said with a tired, but contented smile, walking across the hall to his room and closing the door behind him.

Making her way over to her daughter's bed Katara pulled the sheets up around Kya's sleeping form, leaning over her to kiss her forehead tenderly. Zuko stood beside the bed, watching quietly, following her when she exited the room, bending the flames from the lanterns as they slid the door closed.

"I hope they weren't too much trouble," Katara commented.

"Not at all, they were very attentive. Youmei hardly lets me tuck her in anymore."

"13 the going age for adulthood now?"

"Something like that," Zuko smirked, "she's her mother's daughter."

A laugh escaped Katara's lips, "Somehow I'm not surprised by that at all. Come, I'll show you to your room." She gestured for him to follow her.

They continued down the hall to the guest rooms, Katara stopping before the first unoccupied space. "It isn't quite up to Fire Lord standards I'm afraid, but I think it should suffice."

"So long as it's not those horrid silk sheets I've had to sleep on, I think I'll be fine." Zuko bantered in return, entering the room and looking around.

Katara lingered in the doorway, there was more she felt she wanted to say but part of her knew that she just needed to walk away before she did something she would come to regret.

"Kya…" Zuko broke the silence, "she's a lot like you too."

Blinking, Katara looked at Zuko curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I see you in her, Bumi may be older, but he lets Kya mother him. She has your determination, your passion, and your eyes." Zuko added the last bit with a tender tone that Katara hadn't heard in years. It threatened to overwhelm her.

"I-I should go," Katara took a step back, ready to fled the room.

Zuko's hand lashed out and grabbed her wrist, "No, wait, please."

"Zuko, don't."

With a gentle tug he pulled her closer and Katara was unable to will her body to leave as his warm arms enveloped her once more. "Watching her today—Kya, she showed me how far she's gotten in her bending training and watching her… it was like watching you again."

Katara smiled weakly, "Every day, I see more and more of myself in her. I think that's why Aang spends so much time with Tenzin, Tenzin is so very much like his father."

Zuko frowned, gold eyes darkening in thought as he gazed down at her, bringing up a hand to caress her cheek. Katara felt her resolve crumbling, nuzzling into the feel of his touch. It had been so long.

"For a moment, I wondered what it would be like if Kya and Bumi were ours." Zuko said softly, knowing that admitting the thought alone meant betraying everything.

"Zuko…"

"I know—I know what we said all those years ago. I know that we did what we thought was best but Katara, seeing you earlier; seeing how Aang's absence is hurting you and the kids… it kills me inside. I thought I was giving you up to a greater happiness, not this misery."

"It isn't always like this…" Katara explained, "He really is a good father."

"When he's here," Zuko finished for her.

"He can't help it."

"Yes he can, just like my father could've."

That statement drove the pain home. Katara knew Aang didn't have malicious intent like Ozai, but his clear preference of one child over the others was starting to give her children the same broken, haunted look Zuko had as a teen. It made the tears well up in her eyes once more.

"Aang loves them all, he does Zuko. I know you mean well, but we made our choice a long time ago." Katara forced herself to pull away from his embrace.

Zuko gazed at her forlornly, "I just hate seeing you cry."

"I know," she told him with a soft smile, "but it's not your place to rescue me anymore."

"Maybe, but I will never stop being here for you, if you need me."

Katara could feel her heart swelling and breaking all over again. Why did he have to understand so well? She swore to herself that she would never regret her choices, but today she found herself doing just that. It was tearing her apart inside. All the carefully crafted walls she had built all came tumbling down the instant Zuko was around.

"I will never stop needing you," she confessed in a small pained voice, "but that doesn't change anything."

"It's late," Zuko changed the subject, "you should rest."

Katara nodded numbly, "Good night Zuko."

Taking a step forward, Zuko pulled her close again, cradling her face in his hands and pressing a gentle lingering kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well Katara."

Stepping from the room Katara escaped down the hall, fleeing to her room before the sobs threatened to overtake her. Whipping the sliding door open she rushed inside, immediately sliding the door shut behind her. For the first time in ages she cried herself to sleep, dreaming of Kya wearing red and Bumi with amber eyes.

* * *

The next morning flew by in a haze. After breakfast the kids immediately dragged Zuko outside so that he could teach Bumi the Dancing Dragon, Kya naturally wanted to go along, having missed out on the ending that particular story but no less interested. Katara had spent the morning coasting from one task to the next, trying not to focus on the aching in her chest.

Katara barely saw any of them until lunch time, but as they sat around the table one last time she tried to enjoy herself. After the meal Zuko announced that he would need to be heading back home before his Chancellor sent the army out looking for him. Kya and Bumi whined in protest.

"Uncle Zuko has responsibilities and duties he needs to return to," Katara chided them, "and you two have some stables to clean."

Another unified complaining groan came from both children.

"Come on, you two can help me get Yan ready." Zuko offered as a compromise, rising from the table.

"Next time you come to visit can we ride him?" Bumi asked as he jumped up to follow Zuko.

"We'll see."

"Hopefully it won't be so long until next time," Kya added readily, following behind Zuko and her brother.

Their excited chattering faded out the door as Katara remained behind, standing up to clear the table. Placing the dishes in the basin, she stood there for a few moments, weighing her heart. A part of her was glad that he was leaving and that her life could go back to normal, but another part of her was falling apart. It was easier to put that part of herself away when he wasn't around, be Aang's wife and mother to his children; play her part.

Inhaling deeply and then exhaling slowly Katara wandered back outside toward the stables to see off their guest. Yan had indeed been too big for their stables but he had settled in peacefully enough in the open space. The few sky bison that they kept on the island were intrigued by their new companion and when Katara approached she found the bison licking and grumbling at the dragon in their own form of good-bye. It was an intriguing sight that had the kids and Zuko laughing.

Yan made a low growling noise that almost sounded like a purr, then bent down his great head so that Zuko would be able to crawl onto his back.

"Okay," Zuko said turning to her kids, "it's time to go. Thank you both for being such great hosts."

"Come back soon," Kya told him.

Zuko knealt to be at eye level with her, "I will do my best."

Rushing forward, Kya threw her arms around Zuko's neck, hugging him tightly. It was all Katara could do in that moment not to cry as Zuko returned her daughter's embrace, closing his eyes and whispering something in her ear.

Kya sniffled and nodded, stepping away to let Bumi say good-bye next. Zuko rose from his knees to face the young boy but Bumi remained unmoving with a sulking frown on his face.

"Maybe, next time, I can come visit you and you can teach me about how to use dual dao blades, like you."

"You'll have to talk to your mother about that one buddy, but you are always welcome."

Bumi kept his gaze stubbornly fixed on the ground in front of him, Katara could tell he wanted to cry but was doing his best to put on a brave face. Zuko placed a hand on his head, "Keep practicing and you'll be an amazing fighter in no time."

Giving in, Bumi stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Zuko's middle, hugging him tightly. Zuko returned the hug, a sad smile on his face. Katara watched the exchange with a sense of bittersweet sadness. Bumi moved away, joining his sister at Katara's side, both sharing twin looks of melancholy.

Katara braced herself as her turn to say good-bye came. She wasn't going to crack, "Thank you so much for coming, it had been too long."

"Yes, it was." Zuko agreed.

"Please feel free to return anytime, you are always welcome here." Katara was well-versed in this script; she had practiced it many times. It wasn't until she allowed her eyes to really meet Zuko's that she nearly lost herself.

Stepping toward her, he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, lingering to whisper in her ear, "If you need me, you know where to find me. I'll come running, always."

Her heart pounded in her ears and Katara did her best to pretend that what he had said hadn't affected her quite as much as it had. Not with her children watching. Zuko pulled back, golden eyes boring into hers and Katara had no trouble reading their depths. His eyes spoke for him when he was unable to say the words.

_I love you_.

Katara sucked in a breath and nodded, managing a tremulous smile.

Turning, Zuko walked to Yan, climbed onto his back and took the reins. "I'll see you all again soon," he called down from above as Yan lifted his head. Extending his wings Yan flapped and pushed off the ground, wind whipped around them as Katara, Kya, and Bumi waved. The red dragon took off into the sky and flew away towards the west. Kya and Bumi ran after his retreating shadow, waving and shouting good-bye. Katara stood transfixed, watching the red streak become smaller and smaller as it flew off into the distance.

_I love you too_ , her heart cried out silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt to write probably as much as it will hurt to read it. Sorry, not sorry. Blame canon.
> 
> Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra and all it's character do not belong to me. I just like to play with them.


	5. Zutara Week 2014 – Day Two – Jubilant

**Zutara Week 2014 – Day Two – Jubilant**

" _I don't want this moment to ever end, where everything's nothing without you. I wait here forever, just to see you smile, cause it's true: I am nothing, without you."_

\- "With Me" by Sum 41

* * *

"Okay!" Katara clapped her hands, bringing her class to an end, "Wonderful progress today everyone, we'll start working on some of the more advanced moves tomorrow, be sure to go home and get lots of rest."

"Yes, Master Katara." Her students echoed back almost in unison, bowing to her, fist in palm.

The din of excited chatter echoed off the walls of the practice hall as the kids gathered their things and left for the day. Katara remained behind to answer questions and give some extra pointers to a few students who sought her input on their bending. By the time Katara finally managed to leave the waterbending practice ring of the Northern Water Tribe the sun had almost entirely set in the distance, casting a purplish hue over the snow.

Pulling the hood of her fur-lined rob over her head Katara trudged slowly to her apartment. Another exhausting day was just about over. She had been spending much of the last few months training benders in the North, boys and girls both, though her classes were primarily female. While Pakku had relaxed on letting her train, many of the other masters were too set in their ways to do the same, and so Katara had taken it upon herself to make trips up North when she was able, training students of all age and gender.

It hadn't gone over well at first, but Chief Arnook, along with a lovely letter from her step-grandfather, had silenced much of her opposition—or at least kept them from bothering her. It was a tenuous situation but Katara hoped, with time, the North would see that women could be more than just healers.

"Master Katara!" A small voice called from behind.

"Aya?"

The petite brunette was breathless as she ran to catch up with Katara, her younger sister Lara right on her heels. Aya and her sister were two of Katara's most promising students. Both girls had shown an aptitude for bending at early ages but neither girl was particularly keen on the idea of using their bending just for healing. They had been amongst the spectators the day Katara had fought Master Pakku and her biggest fans since.

"Chief Arnook has asked to see you," Aya spoke between pants, "he says it's urgent."

Katara's stomach dropped, "Did he say why?"

"No," Lara replied, "just that your presence is needed in the great hall, immediately."

"Thank you girls."

In a flash Katara was off and running, heart pounding in her ears the whole way. Her mind went through the number of different scenarios that could possibly make Arnook summon her under such circumstances and none of them were good. The buildings blurred as she pushed herself harder and faster down the streets.

After what felt like an eternity she finally reached the entry gate to the palace. Tossing her hood back, the guards stepped aside to permit her entry. Bending her way up the numerous stares Katara rushed through the different building that made up the Northern Water Tribe palace, forcing her pace to slow down just before entering the great hall.

_Calm down_ , she told herself,  _it could be anything._

Pushing the doors aside Katara spoke, "Chief Arnook, what is it that's so—"

"SURPRISE!"

Katara's heart almost stopped in shock, the great hall had been festooned with streamers and a huge banner that read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATARA, and beneath it stood her friends with bright smiles on their faces. Standing in the doorway, jaw hanging open, Katara waited for everything to register and her heart to resume a normal pace again.

"Look, I told you she wouldn't know what to do!" Sokka boasted, clapping Aang on the shoulder.

"You okay there Sweetness? I thought I felt you stop breathing there for a second." Toph said with a smirk.

"I-I… h-how… w-when..." Katara wasn't quite able to articulate the questions and for a moment she truly believed she must be dreaming.

Suki stepped forward with a sympathetic smile and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her into the room, "We know how hard you've been working and we didn't want you to get so busy that you forgot your own birthday."

"After all," an older female voice added, "it isn't every day that one turns nineteen."

Katara blinked, "Lady Ursa?"

"Hello Katara," Zuko's mother smiled, "it's been too long."

Now she knew she must be dreaming. There was no way Zuko's mother would be there unless… her blue eyes scanned her friends' faces hopefully.

"I'm afraid my son couldn't be here," Ursa's ability to read people was almost unsettling, "he was summoned to deal with a crisis in one of the outermost villages in the Fire Nation but he hoped you would accept his sincerest apologies."

Katara tried to keep the disappointment from her face. It had been nearly two years since she had last seen Zuko but they managed to keep in touch with regular messenger hawks back and forth. She knew he was incredibly busy, but when she saw all her friends she couldn't help but hope maybe they would have all finally gotten together again.

"This is wonderful," Katara said still truly touched that they would all come so far for her, "I am so glad to see you all."

"Group hug!" Sokka shouted.

Arms enveloped her and Katara burst out laughing, almost crying with happiness. She had missed this.

"Okay, okay enough with the mushy stuff, let's have a party!" Toph announced.

Bright cheers of agreement erupted.

"Alright everyone it's safe to come in now!" Aang called.

The doors opened and Katara recognized the faces of her students as they poured into the room joyfully, rushing toward her to offer their best wishes. Katara looked at her friends dumbfounded, "Have you all been plotting behind my back?"

"It's more fun that way," Toph said with a wink.

"Besides, it wasn't us, it was—ow!" Aang was interrupted by Toph elbowing him in the ribcage.

Katara eyed them suspiciously, "Okay, what are you hiding?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Toph grinned, "Come on Twinkles, I want something to eat."

Aang rubbed his side but when Toph took his arm he became her guide, carefully leading her through the crowd and to a table lined with food. The young earthbender was truly blind here in all the ice and snow, but given how close she and Aang had become recently Katara doubted it was as much of a burden on either teen. Seeing them together made Katara smile, it had been a little over a year since she and Aang had finally called it quits and she had worried that he would never forgive her, but Toph had sent her a message saying that she was handling it.

_Handling it indeed_ , Katara thought with amusement.

The next few hours were a blur of happy faces and the best meal Katara had eaten in recent memory. While she was more than content with the party, her friends had given her a number of beautiful gifts. Aang had given her a hand-painted glass bottle that he said contained air from the Southern Water Tribe, so she would always have a piece of home with her. From Toph she received a set of coupons to the spa that they had gone to in Ba Sing Se and grudgingly admitted that she would do it again if Katara insisted. Sokka and Suki had pitched in together to give her a beautiful set of ivory combs decorated with lapis lazuli inlayed in intricate detail.

Even the Lady Ursa had given her a gift, a silver hand mirror. "It was my grandmother's and she gave it to my mother, who passed it on to me. I would love to know it is in safe hands with you."

Katara was stunned, "I can't accept something so precious… shouldn't you be giving it to Azula?"

"It was actually Azula's idea, she isn't one for mirrors anymore and I have a few other keepsakes I've kept aside for her, it would mean a lot to us both if you would accept it."

"Thank you Lady Ursa," Katara thanked the older woman, embracing her warmly.

"You're most welcome dear, and please, call me Ursa."

"Ursa," she repeated and Zuko's mother smiled with satisfaction.

It was more than Katara could have ever asked for, but she couldn't help but miss the one conspicuously absent member of their group. The party continued on and when there was finally a lull in well wishers Katara snuck out onto the balcony, hoping that no one would notice her absence. She just needed to catch her breath and center herself again, while Katara loved parties they could be overwhelming, even if they were thrown in her honor.

Inhaling the cold night air Katara sighed, staring up at the twinkling stars.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" A gruff voice mused.

Katara whirled around, "Zuko!"

"Hi Katara," Zuko stood in the doorway, a timid smile on his face.

An amazed laugh left her lips and Katara rushed forward, leaping into his arms to hug him tightly. Zuko caught her easily, spinning her about, returning her hug with equal fervor, an amused laugh rumbling his chest.

"It's  _so_  good to see you!" Katara said breathlessly, as Zuko set her back down on her feet. "But what are you doing here? Your mother said you got called away—"

"Only because I still had something I needed to take care of before I could get here, there was a bit of a delay, but I think you'll forgive me for that."

Zuko moved aside to let another person out onto the balcony.

"Dad?"

"Happy Birthday sweetheart," Hakoda congratulated her.

"I can't believe you're really here!" Katara exclaimed happily, rushing forward to wrap her father in a tight hug.

The chief of the Southern Water Tribe chuckled, returning her hug. "When the Fire Lord comes knocking on your door, it's hard to say no."

Katara pulled away from her father to look at Zuko in astonishment, "Was this all your idea?"

Zuko reddened and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I had a lot of help."

For an instant Katara thought her heart might burst, overflowing with joy and gratitude. This was beyond anything she could have possibly hoped for on her own. Had it not been for her friends tonight she really would have forgotten her own birthday.

Hakoda looked between his daughter and the young monarch, smiling, "I'll let you two catch up. Katara, I'll be inside if you need me."

"Thank you daddy," Katara placed a kiss on his cheek, "it means so much for you to be here."

"It's not every day my baby girl turns nineteen."

An embarrassed flush bloomed on her cheeks, "I love you too."

Once her father returned back inside, Katara turned to Zuko and smiled, "I can't believe you arranged all this, for me."

Chuckling lightly Zuko walked further out on the balcony, leaning against the balustrade. "Well, considering we've been so busy the last couple birthdays, and that you actually forgot last year, I figured this would be a welcome change."

Moving to join him, Katara had to gaze up now to study him, he had grown even taller since the last time she'd seen him. Zuko's hair was so much longer now, straight and dark, nearly down to his shoulders, half of it pulled back in a top knot, though his crown was noticeably missing—a sign that he was here as Zuko and not the Fire Lord. The planes of his face were much more angular and defined; he was a man now, as hard as that was to believe.  _When did he get so… handsome?_

"It is a very welcome change," she said with an unexpected warmth, but found she meant it.

Zuko gazed down in her eyes and it was there Katara saw her long-time friend. She wondered if he might be thinking the same thing about her. Despite the physical changes and their infinitely busy lives they always managed to keep in touch. The young man who had been her friend and confidant, even when he was so busy that he forgot to take care of himself, somehow always managed to think of her.

"Here," he said, fumbling in one of his pockets, "I have something for you."

Katara took the wrapped bundle in her hands, looking up at Zuko curiously before unbuttoning the brocade pouch. Inside was the most stunning dagger Katara had ever seen. Small and golden, the hilt and sheath were covered in the most intricate detail work, the gold carved away to reveal silver underneath in patterns of swirling waves adorned with fish swimming through them. In the hilt was carved the same symbol for water that was carved in her mother's necklace.

Her breath caught in her throat, "Oh, Zuko, this is incredible."

"Master Piandao taught me how to forge the blade," Zuko took the knife from her hand, removing it from its sheath, "it's light and durable, but strong; perfect for self-defense."

"Does that mean you'll teach me how to use it?"

Katara's heart warmed when Zuko laughed, putting the blade back, "Mai was more the expert with knives, but I think I can teach you a thing or two."

Zuko's relationship with the knife-wielding master had been short-lived, ending with Mai leaving him after she realized that the life of the Fire Lord's intended was not quite the life she had envisioned. They were well past the awkwardness of it now, and Katara knew that Mai still visited from time to time, but the older girl had found a different path that made her much happier.

Taking her new gift back, Katara ran her fingers affectionately over the carvings on the hilt and sheath. "Did you do these too?"

"I tried," Zuko said humbly, "I actually had your brother show me how. It took quite a while to get it right, but I hope you like it."

"It's perfect." Katara had to swallow the lump in her throat as she clutched the weapon to her heart, smiling brightly.

While everyone had given her magnificently thoughtful gifts that she would cherish, it came as no surprise to Katara that it would be Zuko that would remember that she was a warrior. She had been meaning for some time to learn how to defend herself without her bending and now she had the perfect reason to.

Zuko gave her a crooked smile, "Happy Birthday Katara."

A sudden urge bubbled up in Katara and she leaned up, almost on the tips of her toes, to kiss Zuko's cheek.

"Thank  _you_ , for the best birthday surprise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm a little late with this one, but better late than never, yes? After the utter heartache of Melancholy I just had to write some fluff for Jubilant-I hope you enjoyed it :D
> 
> Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender and all it's character do not belong to me. I just like to play with them.


End file.
